1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to disposable beverage containers and more specifically relates to resealable disposable beverage containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, beverages such as carbonated soft drinks and fruit juices as well as many other liquids requiring airtight seals, are packaged and contained in disposable beverage containers such as soda cans. These disposable beverage containers are commercially available and abundant in markets worldwide and commonly are constructed of aluminum. The conventional design may include a cylindrical can 2 with a press fitted lid 4. The press fitted lid 4 provides an air tight seal to the contained liquid. The press fitted lid 4 also may have a pivotally attached opening tab 8 and a press stamped indentation 10. To open the beverage for consumption, the tab 8 is pulled laterally from the press fitted lid 4, leading to the puncture of the press stamped indentation 10. This action breaks the air tight seal and is not reversible. Once the beverage is opened, it may not be resealed which can lead to an uncontrolled release of carbonation and an undesirable taste over a period of time. Additionally, in moving environments, the broken seal can allow liquid to exit the container at any given time leading to tarnished surfaces and materials.